The Good Doctor: Forgiveness
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Shaun and Claire's patient turns out to be a bully from Shaun's past. Shaun looks back on his past and wonders if he should forgive his former bully. Meanwhile, Claire finds out her mother has been hospitalized for a drug overdose and debates whether or not to visit her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **2010**

17-year-old Shaun Murphy walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Dr. Glassman sat down with a plate of pancakes.

"Good morning, Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "I made pancakes."

"I thought you didn't like hot food for breakfast on Mondays," Shaun said as he sat down.

"It's the first day of your senior year," Dr. Glassman said. "It calls for celebration."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay. Thank you, Dr. Glassman."

Later that day, Shaun sat at a lunch table in the school cafeteria studying his anatomy book. A young male freshman sat down across from him.

"Mind if I sit here?" the freshman asked.

"I am not currently sitting there," Shaun said. "Why would I mind?"

"I'm Carl," the freshman said.

"Nice to meet you, Carl," Shaun said. "I am Shaun Murphy. I'm a senior."

"Are you autistic?" Carl asked.

"Yes," Shaun replied. "I am on the autism spectrum."

Carl began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Shaun asked.

"Nothing," Carl replied. "What are you reading?" 

"I am reading a new anatomy book that my guardian gave me for my birthday," Shaun replied.

"Let me see that," Carl said, snatching the book from Shaun's hands.

Carl looked at the book.

"Hardback," Carl said.

Carl took his chocolate milk and spilled it all over Shaun's book.

"Here's your book, loser," Carl said as he threw the book at Shaun's face.

 **The Present**

Shaun and Claire walked down a hallway at San Jose Saint Bonaventure Hospital. As they walked, Claire looked at the chart.

"So the patient has been coughing up blood," Claire said.

"It could be a number of things," Shaun said. "It could be a parasite, an embolism, COPD, or even lung cancer."

"Hopefully it's none of those things," Claire said.

Shaun and Claire entered the hospital room. Shaun stood there motionless once he realized who the patient was.

"Carl?" Claire asked.

"Yes," Carl replied.

"I'm Doctor Claire Browne and this is Doctor Shaun Murphy," Claire said.

Carl looked at Shaun.

"You look familiar," Carl said. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No," Shaun lied. "We just met right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **2010**

Shaun sat at the kitchen table eating a microwave dinner he had heated. Dr. Glassman walked in through the kitchen door and sat down at the table.

"Sorry I'm late," Dr. Glassman said. "I got held up at the hospital."

"Okay," Shaun said.

"Tell me about your first day of senior year," Dr. Glassman said.

"I went to class, ate lunch, went to class, and walked home," Shaun said. "I also did my homework at the library."

"Can I see your anatomy book real quick?" Dr. Glassman said. "I want to look something up."

"I, um, left it at school," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "You never leave anything at school."

"I'm sorry," Shaun said.

"You don't like it," Dr. Glassman said.

"No," Shaun said. "I love it."

"Then tell me what's going on," Dr. Glassman said.

"There's this boy at school," Shaun said. "He sat at the lunch table with me."

"Did he steal your book?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"He poured chocolate milk on the book and threw it at my face," Shaun replied.

"Tell me his name," Dr. Glassman said.

"No," Shaun said. "I don't want you to call the school."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"I'm 17 and he's 14," Shaun said. "I can handle it myself."

The next day, Shaun stood in the boys' restroom at school washing his hands. Carl walked over to him.

"Hello, Shaun Murphy," Carl said.

Carl grabbed Shaun by the shirt collar, forced him into the stall, and held his head in the toilet while he flushed. Afterward, he threw Shaun down onto the floor.

"Loser!" Carl shouted before walking out of the restroom.

 **The Present**

Shaun and Claire examined Carl.

"When did you start throwing up blood?" Claire asked.

"A few days ago," Carl replied.

"We should order a CT scan," Shaun said.

"I think you're right, Shaun," Claire said. "I'll go talk to Melendez."

Claire walked out of the room, leaving Shaun alone with Carl.

"What was your last name again?" Carl asked.

"Murphy," Shaun replied. "I'm Dr. Shaun Murphy."

"That name sounds so familiar," Carl said. "Are you from Casper?"

"Yes," Shaun replied. "I went to school with you."

"That's right," Carl said.

"You used to bully me," Shaun said.

"Oh," Carl said. "I don't really remember high school, but if I did bully you, I'm so sorry."

Meanwhile, Dr. Melendez stood at desk talking on the phone.

"Oh," Dr. Melendez said. "And you're sure it's her? Thank you."

Claire walked up to him.

"Dr. Melendez," Claire said. "We need to order a CT scan for a patient."

"Okay," Dr. Melendez said. "But I need to talk to you real quickly."

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"Have a seat," Dr. Melendez said, pointing at some chairs.

Claire sat down.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"I just got off the phone with a doctor at Regional Medical Center," Dr. Melendez informed her. "Claire, your mother is in the hospital."

"What happened?" Claire asked.

"She overdosed on prescription drugs," Dr. Melendez replied. "I understand if you want to take the rest of the day off."

"No," Claire said. "I don't need to take the rest of the day off. I am not on speaking terms with my mother and if she's in the hospital, that's her damn problem."

With that, Claire got up and walked back to the patient's hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shaun and Claire looked over the CT scan results.

"You seemed really nervous around the patient," Claire said.

"I went to school with him," Shaun replied. "He used to bully me."

"Oh," Claire said.

"You're sad," Shaun said.

"My mother overdosed on drugs," Claire said.

"I'm sorry," Shaun said.

"She's hospitalized right now," Claire said.

"You should visit her," Shaun said.

"No," Claire said. "I don't want to. She's been a terrible mother. My childhood was not a happy one."

Shaun walked over to Claire and slowly, and awkwardly patted her on the back.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"I am attempting to comfort you," Shaun said.

"Please stop," Claire said.

Shaun glanced at the X-ray.

"He has a pulmonary embolism," Shaun said.

"He sure does," Claire said. "We might be able to treat it with thrombolytic medications to break it up."

"It's too big," Shaun said. "We should do an pulmonary embolectomy."

"An pulmonary embolectomy?" Dr. Melendez asked after Shaun and Claire told him their plan. "That's a pretty big surgery. It would require a heart-lung machine. Maybe we should medicine to break up the embolism."

"It's too big," Shaun said. "We need to do the embolectomy."

"We should try medicine," Dr. Melendez said.

"An embolectomy would save his life," Shaun said.

"There are risks," Dr. Melendez said. "He could get a ruptured blood vessel, cholesterol embolism, or hemoptysis, among other things. We're just giving him thrombolytic medicine."

"Dr. Melendez," Shaun said. "The patient will die if we do not perform the surgery."

"Andrews's office," Dr. Melendez said. "Now."

Claire, Dr. Melendez, and Shaun went into Dr. Andrews's office to argue their case.

"Okay," Dr. Andrews said. "Neil and Shaun, you both make good points.

"But my point is better," Shaun said.

"Quiet," Andrews said. "I'm officially making the embolectomy an option, but it will be up to the patient. If the patient wants an embolectomy, you will perform the embolectomy. If he just wants medicine, you will just give him medicine."

"I want the surgery," Carl said after Dr. Melendez, Shaun, and Claire gave him his options.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Melendez asked.

"I'm sure," Carl replied.

"Okay," Dr. Melendez said. "Let's prep him for surgery."

"Can I speak to Shaun alone?" Carl asked.

"Yes," Dr. Melendez replied. "Come on, Claire."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **2010**

Shaun sat in art class painting a picture of Paris. The female art teacher had an example photo on the projector. As the students painted, the art teacher went around the room. She then stopped at Shaun's painting.

"Excellent job, Shaun," the art teacher said. "You may be a budding artist."

"I'm going to be a doctor," Shaun said. "I don't want to be an artist. I am only taking art because it is required."

"Okay," the art teacher said.

The art teacher held up Shaun's canvas.

"See, class?" the art teacher asked. "This is a great example of how to use the different shades and shadows."

Carl walked up to the teacher.

"That really is a good painting," Carl said.

Carl snatched the painting and stabbed it with scissors. Shaun began breathing heavily.

"I will see you in detention," the art teacher said.

Shaun sat in his seat trying not to have a meltdown.

"One more thing…" Carl said.

"Sit down!" the art teacher shouted.

Carl grabbed a bottle of red paint, walked over to Shaun, and poured the paint in Shaun's hair. This caused Shaun to snap and punch Carl in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Shaun!" the art teacher exclaimed.

Shaun panicked and ran out of the classroom. He then ran down the hallway and out of the school.

Meanwhile, Dr. Glassman sat in his office going over a file. His phone began to ring. As he looked at his phone, he noticed it was Shaun's school. He had been hoping this would not happen this year. He then took a deep breath.

"Hello," Dr. Glassman said as he answered the phone.

After speaking with the vice principal, Dr. Glassman went home. As he got out of his car, he slowly walked to the door and entered the house.

"Shaun?" Dr. Glassman asked. "Are you home?" 

Dr. Glassman walked into the kitchen to see empty cooking oil and dishwasher soap bottles. He then looked to see Shaun's clothes, shoes, and socks in the trash, covered in red paint.

"Those were his favorite clothes," Dr. Glassman said.

Dr. Glassman walked upstairs to Shaun's room. He then knocked on the door.

"Shaun?" Dr. Glassman asked. "Are you in there?"

There was no response.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "I can hear you breathing. I'm coming in."

Dr. Glassman opened the door and walked into Shaun's room. Shaun was lying down on his bed, wearing his pajamas and favorite socks, reading an anatomy book.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "Please put the book down. I need to talk to you."

Shaun put his book down and sat up and Dr. Glassman sat next to him.

"I got a call from your vice principal," Dr. Glassman said. "I heard about what happened."

Shaun didn't respond.

"I'm disappointed in you for punching that kid," Dr. Glassman said.

"I'm sorry," Shaun said quietly.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said, placing his hand on Shaun's shoulder.

Shaun immediately jerked away.

"Sorry," Dr. Glassman said. "Look, why didn't you tell anyone about being bullied?"

"I'm a senior in high school," Shaun replied. "I shouldn't need to tell on a bully."

"If you're being bullied, you need to talk to someone you trust," Dr. Glassman said softly. "No matter how old you are, it always helps to talk about it."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

"It's not okay to run out of class," Dr. Glassman said. "What about when you're in medical school? If you get embarrassed, are you going to run out of class?"

"No," Shaun replied.

"Okay," Dr. Glassman said. "Now you've been suspended from school for three days and I'm going to have to punish you. You know that documentary on the first open-heart surgery you've been planning to watch that comes on tonight?"

"Yes," Shaun replied.

"You're not watching it," Dr. Glassman said.

"Okay, Dr. Glassman," Shaun said.

"I'm going to go get dinner started," Dr. Glassman said.

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

 **The Present**

"Shaun?" Carl asked. "I have a confession. I do remember bullying you in high school."

"I know," Shaun said. "I could tell you were lying."

"I feel really bad about it," Carl said. "I was hoping one day I could see you again and apologize. Shaun, I really am truly sorry about what I did. Can you ever forgive me?"

"No," Shaun replied, holding his hands together as tears fell from his eyes. "No! I can never forgive you! You tortured me! You ruined my senior year! I'm sorry, but I do not forgive you!"

Shaun walked out of the room where Dr. Melendez and Claire stood waiting for him.

"Shaun," Dr. Melendez said. "You are off the surgery."

"Why?" Shaun asked.

"You are upset and you are crying," Dr. Melendez replied. "I am sending you home." 

"But…" Shaun said.

"No," Dr. Melendez said. "I have an embolectomy to perform. Claire, you're being sent home as well."

"What did I do?" Claire asked.

"You and Shaun are not completely focused today," Dr. Melendez replied. "You both have personal struggles to deal with. Go home and come back tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shaun and Claire sat at a table in a diner. Claire ate a taco, while Shaun had a burger and fries.

"Today hasn't been the best day," Claire said.

"No," Shaun agreed.

"Tell me what happened," Claire said.

"Carl asked if I could forgive him," Shaun said. "I yelled at him about how I will never forgive him."

"I understand," Claire said. "I can never forgive my mother."

"So, you're not going to go see her," Shaun said.

"I don't know," Claire said. "She's a horrible person, but yet, she's my mother. I really don't want to go alone."

"I…" Shaun said. "I could… I could… I could good with you."

"Thank you, Shaun," Claire said. "But I'm not going. I just want to go home."

Meanwhile at Saint Bonaventure, Dr. Melendez, Morgan, and Alex performed the surgery on Carl. The surgery was going smoothly until Carl's heart rate began to drop.

"His heart rate is dropping," Dr. Melendez said.

Shaun sat in a movie theater watching _Venom_. As he watched the movie, he ate popcorn and drank soda. After the movie, Shaun took his phone out of his pocket to see a missed call from Dr. Melendez. Shaun immediately called him back.

"Shaun?" Dr. Melendez asked.

"Yes, Dr. Melendez?" Shaun asked.

"We had a close call, but Carl's surgery went well and he's awake," Dr. Melendez said. "He's asking for you."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

"But I understand if you don't want to talk to him," Dr. Melendez said.

"Goodbye," Shaun said as he hung up his phone.

Dr. Melendez looked at Carl.

"He's not coming," Dr. Melendez said.

"I don't blame him," Carl said in a sleepy tone.

Meanwhile, Claire sat on her couch thinking about her mother. As she thought, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Claire asked.

"It's Shaun," Shaun said.

"It's unlocked," Claire said.

Shaun entered and sat beside Claire.

"Why are you here?" Claire asked.

"I just saw _Venom_ ," Shaun said. "It was really good."

"Why are you here?" Claire repeated.

"Carl made it through the surgery," Shaun said.

"I know," Claire said. "Dr. Melendez called me. Why are you in here?"

"I thought you could use a friend," Shaun said.

"I'm not going to visit my mother in the hospital," Claire said.

"I didn't say anything about your mother," Shaun said.

"Why didn't you invite me to see _Venom_ with you?" Claire asked. "You know how much I've been wanting to see that movie."

"I know," Shaun said. "But I didn't want to invite you because you talk too much."

"Thank you," Claire said.

"You're welcome," Shaun said.

Shaun looked at Claire's face.

"Oh," Shaun said. "You are being sarcastic."

"Am I a bad person for not wanting to visit my mother in the hospital?" Claire asked.

"I yelled at a former bully who was about to have a serious surgery that I'd never forgive him," Shaun said.

"So I'm not really being a bad person?" Claire asked.

"We're both bad people," Shaun replied.

"Will you go with me to the hospital?" Claire asked.

"I already said I would," Shaun replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shaun and Claire stood outside of Claire's mother's hospital room at Regional Medical Center.

"Are you going inside?" Shaun asked.

"Yes," Claire replied. "I just need a little push."

Shaun pushed Claire into the room.

"That's an expression, Shaun," Claire said.

"Oh," Shaun said.

Claire turned around to see her mother fast asleep. A female nurse stood by the bed.

"Mom," Claire said.

"She's pretty out of it," the nurse informed her.

"It's fine," Claire said.

Claire walked over to her mother.

"Hello, Mom," Claire said. "It's me, your daughter Claire."

Tears fell from Claire's eyes.

"How could you?" Claire asked. "How could you do this to yourself again? How could you do this to me?"

Claire broke down crying.

"I'm your daughter," Claire cried. "You were never there for me. You were never home. On the rare occasions you were, you were high, drunk, or drugged, and you would hit me! I had to raise myself!"

Claire wiped her eyes.

"I hate you!" Claire shouted. "I hate you! I'm sorry, but I hate you! I can't forgive you!"

Claire walked out of the room.

"Come on, Shaun," Claire said. "Let's go."

Shaun followed after Claire. As they exited the hospital, Claire looked at Shaun.

"Are you okay?" Shaun asked.

"I want to go home," Claire replied.

Shaun gave Claire a hug. After the hug, Claire looked at Shaun with a surprised look on her face.

"Why do you look at me like that every time we hug?" Shaun asked.

"You don't like hugs," Claire replied.

"You needed one," Shaun said.

"Do you want to go get pancakes?" Claire asked.

"I'm still full from the popcorn I ate," Shaun replied.

Shaun then realized Claire did not want to be alone. That's why she was inviting him to have pancakes. 

"On second thought, I do want pancakes," Shaun said.

Shaun and Claire began walking away from the hospital.

"Is it bad that we both don't forgive people?" Shaun asked.

"Sometimes forgiveness is just not that simple," Claire replied.

"I hope that someday I can forgive Carl," Shaun said.

"And I hope someday I can forgive my mother," Claire said.

Shaun patted Claire on the back.

"Please stop trying to comfort me," Claire said.

"Sorry," Shaun said, backing away.

 **THE END**


End file.
